Past,present and future of your loved one
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Sakura finds a mysterious book.This book is special it shows the past,the present and the future of your loved one.What is she  gonna do?Who is the one she loves the most deep in her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Marian:Hello guys I'm here with a new story.I bet that Sasusaku fans gonna love it or so I hope.**

**Sakura:What kind of story is it ?**

**MariaN:Well well Sakura-chan that's for me to know and for you and the readers to find out so don't wait anymore start reading!**

**Naruto:Oi!You forgot something!**

**Marian:What?**

**Naruto:The description!**

**Marian:Oh that's right.I don't own Naruto at any way!**

**Naruto:Now you can start reading!**

_Introduction part 1._

Sakura was in the library of Konoha. Tsunade-sama had ordered her to find a book about some poisons. And now her she is searching for the book bored to death.

A book caught her attention it didn't have a title or author.

"What kind of book is that?" She wondered out loud and took it in her hands. She started reading the first page.

" Αστείος ο τρόπος που συναντιούνται για μια ακόμη φορά .Ως τι άραγε; Παιδία,εφηβοί ή ενήλικες;"

"What language is that?I have never read it before. " She said with a puzzled expression on her face as she tried to remember if she knows the language from somewhere.

Then she noticed something the book a green light was glowing.

"What the hell?" She cursed as her eyes widened.

She touched the book to change the page but the exact moment her hand touched it she felt it being sucked by the book.

She screamed in shock but none heard her.

"What the…?" She started saying but before she could finish she was completely sucked by the book.

With a poof the mysterious book disappeared, leaving no signs that it was even there.

_The end _

**Marian:Well that was short but I like to keep the suspense and it's the introduction so it's supposed to be short.**

**Sakura:We hope you like it!:)**

**.**

**Sakura:You heard Sasuke-kun review guys!Or I'm gonna punch you!Shannaro!**

**Naruto:Be careful of Sakura-chans punch guys!I'm begging you review!**

**Sasuke:Shut up Dobe and she was just kidding.**

**Marian:*Sweatdrops.*Anyway see ya in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marian:Hey !Here is the second chapter!Thanks for the review!I was kinda sad when one person only reviewed but oh well.**

**Sakura:Marian doesn't own Naruto.**

**Marian:That's right!On the story!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Sakura was falling inside a colorful continue falling until her feet touched the ground**.(Much like Alice in wonderland I know.)**

She looked around her she was inside a beautiful garden with many exotic flowers and cute animals.

"Where am I?" She asked none in particular.

She walked deeper in the garden and saw a young woman sitting in a small crystal looked closer at her she had long blonde hair that reached her back in twin pigtails and blue eyes at the colour of the was wearing a long white dress with flowers at top ,next it was leafs and then small snowflakes.

'She looks like an angel from a fairytale.' She thought in awe.

She walked towards the 'angel' .

"Excuse me could you please tell me where are we exactly?" Sakura asked her.

"Sakura-san we are inside your heart." The woman's melodic voice answered.

Sakura's eyes blinked "My heart ?That's impossible!" the pink haired girl exclaimed.

"Nothing is impossible if you believe in it." The 'angel answered.

"Anyway I'm not are inside your heart .I'm Meliana the spirit of the seasons and time." She introduced herself with a bow.

"Spirit of seasons and time?" Sakura wondered outloud.

"Yes I can control the around you now it's now is winter." Meliana said as green light appeared in her hand.

Sakura looked around she gasped .Everything was white covered in snow.A small white fox was the only animal around.

"Now do you believe me?" The spirit questioned.

Sakura nodded.

"Alright now let's explain how you came here." Meliana started saying.

Sakura looked at her curious.

"The book you opened and read isn't an ordinary book it will show you the past,the present and the future of the one you love the you ready to start this trip to the memories of your loved one Sakura?" She asked Sakura.

'The one who I love the most?Who is it?My parents,Naruto or maybe …Sasuke-kun…?' Sakura thought.

"I'm ready." She decided.

Meliana smiled and said " Πίσω στις αναμνήσεις να ταξιδέψεις αυτού που αγαπάς!"

A light glowed from he hands and Sakura started gelling dizzy.

"You are gonna be alright Sakura." Meliana said and that was the last thing Sakura heard before she passed out.

**The end.**

**Marian:I hope you like it!**

**Sakura:Please review!**


End file.
